


Grieving For The Lost Queen

by thiscanbegin



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/pseuds/thiscanbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia goes to Misty's grave deep in the swamp that she watched over and called her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving For The Lost Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in the beginning are from "Battle of the Dragon".

_The beautiful and the sensitive and the, oh, so very young_  
 _We are adapting to your silence_  
 _I can live here without you, at least I'm learning_  
 _But I cannot live without your songs_  


Stevie’s voice blends seamlessly with the ethereal sounds of the swamp, almost as if she was a part of the very magic that makes this place so unique. The cicadas effortlessly accompany her as she sings, acting as both the instruments and backing vocals for her flawless voice. Under any other circumstances this would be a beautiful thing to behold, but the performance is haunting rather than anything else. Cordelia tries to listen but she can’t, it’s too much for her still grieving heart to bare. She’s not sure why she puts herself through this torment. Every time she leaves this place it’s more painful than the last and she goes away with a heart that aches so much she’s sure she’ll die.

Time is supposed to heal all wounds, or at least that’s what they say but she knows this to be a lie. She’s known since she was a young girl. Time never healed the betrayal she felt when her mother practically dumped her on the doorstep of the academy or all the times she hurt her after. It still hasn’t healed the disgust she feels for letting herself be fooled by a man who claimed to love her. And it certainly hasn’t healed the loss she feels for the one person she’s certain that she’s only ever truly loved, in every possible way someone _can_ be loved. Even though it’s been too many years than she cares to remember.

Being here alone in the swamp is the only time she allows herself to think about what life would have been like if Misty hadn’t died. She envisions hours spent locked away in the greenhouse tending to plants and listening to Stevie. Long nights curled up in bed together talking about their days and sometimes not even speaking at all; just lying there listening to each other’s breathing. She imagines Misty coming into the kitchen for breakfast in the mornings, stealing bagels as she dances her way around the room listening to a song that only she can hear.

She sees these fantasies so clearly in her mind’s eye that she’s not sure if they’re actual visions or fiction and can’t help but collapse into the soft dirt and sob at the future that she’s lost. Uncontrollable gut wrenching, nearly animalistic cries that cut through Stevie’s words. Pain filled screams that echo in the emptiness of the swamp, until her throat is raw and her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. All the power in the world is at her disposal but it’s still not enough. There’s no spell, no potion, no charm to relieve the deep ache in her soul because there’s nothing she can do to bring Misty back and Goddess knows she has _tried_.

Soon Stevie’s voice fades away and there’s a moment of silence before the steady thrum of the swamp begins again, almost as if it was grieving itself for the loss of its protector; its queen because that’s what Misty truly was. No matter what anyone says, she was Queen of the Swamp and queen of Cordelia’s heart.


End file.
